


A little gritty but good when you mix it

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, oatmeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's to Tony's credit, Steve thinks with genuine fondness, that when the former most feared assassin in the world leans over and smears a line of porridge down Stark's face he only flinches slightly, sighs, throws a rolled up copy of the Wall Street Journal at the fruit bowl and leaves the room, "I am in my lab, forever. Tell Pepper I love her but I can't be in this world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little gritty but good when you mix it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herdivineshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/gifts).



> I don't even know what me and Rachel talk about anymore but it seems to always lead back here.

"What are y- Jesus H I don't even want to KNOW. _Even I_ don't want to know. I want you to know that is where you are. I want you to think about that while I try never to think about this again- fuck me, Steve, this is the _kitchen_ I just-"

Bucky gives an amused snort, "Where else would you have oatmeal?"

Tony looks, unequivocally, _aghast_ , "Maybe in, I don't know, a bowl? Did you have them in the war? No, don't tell me, they weren't for the likes of- fucking hell _why is it on your face?_ "

Steve shrugs, slightly to cover the wince of laughter he's suppressing as Bucky deliberately licks some of the goop off metal fingers, his expression so perfectly philosophical it would take a lifetime to know he wasn't genuinely, suddenly pondering the notion of crockery.

"It's very good for the skin," he silently thanks the super serum for the ability to clench his stomach muscles this hard while keeping his voice level as he fixes an innocent (if slightly oaty) gaze on the small, apoplectic man before them at the breakfast bar, "you should try it."

It's to Tony's credit, Steve thinks with genuine fondness, that when the former most feared assassin in the world leans over and smears a line of porridge down Stark's face he only flinches slightly, sighs, throws a rolled up copy of the Wall Street Journal at the fruit bowl and leaves the room, "I am in my lab, forever. Tell Pepper I love her but I can't be in this world."

"Very good, Sir," -it is, Steve thinks with even greater fondness, to Bucky's credit that with an entire rack of extremely high quality kitchen knives available, he only fixes a suspicious glare into the wall Jarvis' voice emanates from.

"Are we too mean?" Steve genuinely worries about this, they do live in Stark's house, after all but Bucky, smearing oatmeal onto his own face like camo paint, only snorts again.

"Don't think there's even a bar for that, for him," he looks briefly murderous, staring at his own hand and Steve feels a moment of panic until he mumbles "hey, hold my hair back would you?"

"I'm still not sure this is actually good for us," Steve murmurs, as he gently threads fingers through Bucky's still-scruffy-long curls, the other man going warm and boneless beneath his hands, catlike and close-eyed.

"Oh my g- SAM!" something like a shriek of delight comes from the doorway, which can't be possible because that was Natasha's voice, "Sam! I'm going to die, you've got to join me!"

Steve keeps his eyes trained on where his fingers are combing brown hair, not wanting to lose the blissed-out calm expression his attention seems to be generating, Bucky barely opening his eyes a slit to glance over at Natasha, nod some internal confirmation then return to leaning into Steve. The Black Widow, meanwhile, is bent double, an expression of such pure glee on her face it's nearly panic-inducing; "I can't believe you actually did it- why did you do it _in the kitchen?_ Oh my god, James. Where is my phone?"

Feeling a small chunk of now-drying oatmeal peel off his forehead as he tries not to grin too hard, Steve is barely bothering to conceal his own amusement at the situation, now Stark's left. Bucky is warmly pliant against him, fondling his thigh with such tenderness Steve can't even get worked up about the fact he's using the hand that's covered in mixture and this feels - well, openly ridiculous but they're used to ridiculous. At least this is nice.

"Gotta look after ourselves, at our age," Bucky mumbles, leaning his head back on Steve's shoulder with just the hint of a wicked smirk visible beneath the paste, "can't have the star-spangled man looking haggard."

"Oh man, you people really do not eat breakfast," Sam is laughing at them from behind Natasha, his eyes sparkling with an open enjoyment Steve's almost surprised he's still got. 

Nat has nearly -nearly- recovered herself and is mostly looking at them in that aggressively fond way Steve associates with Bucky's mother, "You two are fucking something else."

"Nope, just us two," Bucky is pretty much leaning his entire weight on Steve's chest, smushing oatmeal onto his shirt where he's turned his face into him and so shamelessly affectionate it's almost obscene, if they didn't look so stupid. Not that Bucky had ever done anything by halves but Steve thinks this is probably the biggest display of soft trust, as opposed to violent snogging or passionate possessiveness that he's ever given, in front of anyone else. Long past caring about his own clothes, he loops an arm around Bucky's waist and lets him continue his somewhat sleepy roll into Steve's pectorals.

"It was your advice," Steve reasons, "I assumed you had good intel."

"You're not supposed to- James, you are never going to purr, stop that -you're not supposed to just slather it on in the kitchen. It's just as well I didn't tell you how to make vodka." She's laughing again, apparently unable to stop herself now she's started.

"I c'nmake v'dka," Bucky mumbles into Steve's left nipple, "'nnyway, feelsnice. S'warm."

Sam's face falls slightly in the way it does whenever he has a thought about what happened to Bucky and Steve instinctively tightens his arm around him. It hadn't occurred to him- Bucky has a slight predilection for hot things but Steve never considered... slathering them onto him. Although he may now never be able to get back from that particular avenue of fondue thinking, now.

"Uh-huh. Ok, well, we're gonna leave you alone with the knowledge you _do not_ want that anywhere southwards," Sam is tugging Nat away, "you guys have whatever gross fun you need."

In the end and after Steve's clothes are far beyond retrieval, they wash off under the comedically huge sink faucet and are tumbling towards Steve's rooms, halfway undressed and wet, just in time to earn another howl from Stark about only having come back for his tablet and all humanity being dead to him.


End file.
